


the beginnings of our eternity

by lovelybeam



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, These two just kill me, so here's a bunch of one shots until i finally write a multichaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybeam/pseuds/lovelybeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots with enough soymilk to fill your cereal in the morning.  Based off of prompts given on Twitter and Tumblr.</p><p>(includes canonverse, postgame, pregame, AUs, and all of that fun stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginnings of our eternity

the sun and the moon

(pregame/no spoilers)

 

The infinite points of light that painted the dark skies were truly a sight to behold.  The nights in Elysia were always breathtakingly beautiful: the moon waxing and waning brilliantly as time elapsed, the rivaling stars twinkling brilliantly among the vast and infinite backdrop of universe that splayed across the horizon.  Sorey peered into the dark unknown, his eyebrow furrowed deep in thought as he closed his eyes.  

A bell-like chuckle escaped from the body laying next to him.  

"Don't think too hard, Sorey, or else something may burst up there."

Green eyes shot open quickly to glare into violet.  

"Mikleo!" 

Mikleo's eyes softened as a small, affectionate smile splayed across the seraph's lips.

Sorey merely rolled his eyes and nudged him in jest.  Emerald never leaving the luminous moon, the taller of the two took a seat on the soft terrain and let his back fall onto the earth.  

"You know, Mikleo, you remind me a lot of the moon," he began. Mikleo decided to follow suit and join his childhood friend as he lay down to watch the night sky.  Mikleo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, clearly intrigued as to how Sorey would make a correlation between the two.  Yet again, Sorey was Sorey.  His eccentricities never failed to surprise Mikleo; his purity, compassion, and straightforward honesty was something that Mikleo had adored ever since the two were youths.  Sorey rested his hands behind his head, his gaze softening as he concentrated on the luminous celestial body in the night sky.  

"The moon is always there, you know?  It's always guiding everybody, even in the darkest hours of the night.  You can never truly be afraid, because the moon's light will always be there for you," he began.  Mikleo's eyes widened in surprise.  This would have been the perfect moment to tease Sorey about his sudden conversational eloquence, but he bit it back.  This wasn't the time.  Sorey's gaze left the moon and fell to Mikleo.  Mikleo felt his breath hitch in his throat.  He had never seen Sorey look at him the way he was looking at him now: his emerald eyes gazing at him with such affection, his usual goofy, toothy grin gone and instead with a serene, calm smile so endearing that time seemed to stop.  

Sorey looked back up to the moon. 

"You're always there for me, Mikleo.  You've always been there, you know?  Ever since the beginning... Always looking out for me," he began once again, fondness radiating from his words.  "Whenever I'm in trouble, you're always there to save me.  When I'm down, without fail, you're always there to pick me back up again," his attention shifted from the moon to Mikleo, at this point, and he grinned in response to Mikleo's awestruck look.  "Your light is always there, Mikleo, and.. because of you, even though I may be the only human here... I've never felt alone.  I'm not alone, and that's because of you," he admitted, looking to the moon again and smiling inwardly to himself.  "Your light has always been there, and I know I will never be lost."

The seraph was rarely rendered speechless, especially not by the words and actions of the bumbling and clumsy teenager had spoken.

Mikleo's eyes fluttered closed as he reached his hand for Sorey's.  Sorey looked over at Mikleo and smiled as he took in the site of the beautiful creature by his side.  "You're also beautiful like the moon, and it's such a shame people cannot see you," Sorey mused to himself.  "I'm lucky that I get to see you," he spoke out loud, which caused Mikleo to hum in question to his comment.

"Nothing, Mikleo.  It's nothing," he answered, shutting his eyes closed as Mikleo's violet orbs gazed at him in confusion.

"...Sorey...?" Mikleo began, all of a sudden feeling heat course through his face and splay across his almost moonbeam kissed flesh. 

It seemed as though moments like this were more and more plentiful as each moment passed in the story of the human and seraph.  In each moment that the two caught each other's gazes, there were always so many hidden moments where the two never met.  More and more, touches separated with more hesitation; brief moments that seemed like seconds prior becoming elongated into drawn out moments that seemed to last an eternity, even in a mortal's mere lifetime. 

The seraph felt a hand on top of his.   Gathering his thoughts, Mikleo's palm met Sorey's and their fingers intertwined instantly.  

In that moment, Mikleo needed more.  

A mere, simple, innocent contact of lips on lips was all it took.

Something so instinctual, so natural, **so right**.  Right like the nights under the Elysian moon, charting constellations and celestial bodies that have glimpsed into ancient's past.  Right like Mikleo succumbing to falling into hidden pitfalls, right like how Sorey always would be there to grasp his hand to pull him and bring him to safety.  Right like how the pair would discuss and debate the lore that the Celestial Record spoke of with sights and promises of mountains that spewed fire and the rumors of landscapes blanketed in blinding white and towering forests, right like how their promise to explore the ruins of the world together would be unyielding and eternal.  Right like how the sun shone in the daytime sky, bathing the world below with warmth and providing warmth to all that was blessed to feel its' rays.

 _"Sorey, you are like the sun,"_ Mikleo thought to himself as the two parted as he smiled shyly at the other.  Sorey, of course, could only give Mikleo his biggest, blinding smile as his own cheeks flushed a hue to match his own sunkissed skin.

Nothing could ever outshine Sorey, though, he knew.

However, words were not always needed.

 _Maybe he would tell him one day_ , if he remembered.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w/ me about zestys @ lovelybeam.tumblr.com or twitter.com/soreysfeathers:)  
> this is my first suremiku fic, so I'm nervous about it aha  
> I hope you all enjoy :)  
> thank you all so much for reading! <3  
> feel free to shoot me prompts at my tumblr or twitter! I'm always taking them!


End file.
